When William met Zatch and Kiyo
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: I own nothing, except for my character William. And I pretty much added fluff at the end with Zatch and Kiyo. I always found their relationship to be like father and son but that's just me.


Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL! JUST MY CHARACTER I ADDED IN! Enjoy.**

It was a normal day for the human and his momodo. However it did not seem all too regular. It was cold and rainy, yet Kiyo's momodo Zatch wanted to go outside and play. "Zatch how many times do I have to tell you we can't go outside and play?" clarified Kiyo to Zatch. "But it's not that bad Kiyo." exclaimed zatch. "Yeah but you do realize that it is a raining season? It's going to be raining hard like cats and dogs for the next three weeks or so." said Kiyo. Kiyo was right, the rain was pouring buckets and immensely out side, and it was a little bit chilly. Zatch was reluctant to do so but followed suit on Kiyo's suggestion. "Ok. Can we play games?" asked Zatch.

"Well I suppose but I really need to study for school as well, probably later on." said Kiyo. So they commenced their game session such as Yahtzee. Zatch was not so good at the game at first but caught on while playing with Kiyo. Then Zatch played with his friend the Vulcan 300. They played pretend games such as spaceship, which Zatch gradually learned about from Kiyo, jungle, and even pirate ship. Then they went to their next game of 'I Spy'. It was boring at first until Zatch pointed out a figure laying on a branch on a tree outside close by their bedroom window.

"Hmmm wonder what that could be?" asked Kiyo. He opened his window to get a closer look. The minute he opened his window, the wind blew by moderately with a huge chill as well as the rain coming down like a mist. The figure however appeared to be a child... a young one to say the least. "Hey kid what are you doing over there?" asked and shouted kiyo. No answer. All Kiyo could hear was heavy breathing, and the child was laying down on the branch. "Kiyo is there someone out there?" asked a very curious Zatch. "Yeah it's a kid but I don't know what's the matter with him.

"Well can I check it out?" asked Zatch. Kiyo nodded and proceeded to pick up Zatch and put him on another branch, bigger than the one the child was laying on, just within reach. "Hey kid what are you doing out here? It's cold and wet, you could get really sick". But upon closer inspection that had been the case. Zatch managed to reach out with his arms to pick up the child, and some of his belongings that are with him closer to the bedroom window. The child then began to cough with a loud noise coming from his chest. "Bring him in!" said Kiyo.

From the looks of it the child was about 5 years old 1 year younger than Zatch. Zatch handed him over to Kiyo. "He's burning up real badly! Zatch go get some blankets, some Tylenol and a cold wet towel quickly!" commanded Kiyo to Zatch. Zatch was immediately on the case. The child's moaning and crying were signs that he was in pain. About 5 minutes pass, and the child was bundled up at the corner of Kiyo's bed. He had no problems with taking the medication, considering the fact it was fruit flavored and had a bit of nausea.

When all of the commotion was done Zatch and Kiyo spent the remainder of the day taking care of the child. At that point Kiyo and Zatch had dinner in the bedroom. The child weakly got up and caught their attention, smiling to the both of them. Zatch was the first to quietly speak softly to the child and ask him his name. "How are you feeling? You want to tell me your name?" softly asked Zatch with an eager Kiyo beside him. "Wi...William." the child managed to say. "Hi there William! My name is Zatch Bell and this is my partner and best friend ." Kiyo and Zatch smiled to each other. "Do you need anything William?" asked Kiyo as softly as possible.

William shook his head no and wanted to rest for the remainder of the night. "You want a glass of water or juice?" asked Kiyo again. William rose to meet his gaze and said "Yes please". With that Kiyo stood up to get him his drink until William spoke. "Ummm not to be rude but... Do you have any dry children clothing I could wear?" asked William. Kiyo now remembered the humid clothing William was wearing. "Oh! Yes we do, we got extra child clothing when Zatch came along. Why don't you go help him with that Zatch?" "Can do Kiyo!" said Zatch more than obliged.

"Want to come with me to get dry clothes William? That is if you have the energy." William nodded and got up slowly and followed Zatch to a nearby closet. "Hey is that a ring on your finger?" asked Zatch. "Yes it is. I made it in my kindergarten class. It's a blue star." explained William. Zatch rummaged through some clothing and William was happy to pick out some clothing for himself. A shirt with a dragon called King Ghidorah, some shorts and blue and white socks. "Thanks Zatch" "No problem William!" said William and happily said Zatch.

Once they reached the bedroom, Kiyo was waiting for them with a big glass of water. William gulped it all down in less than seconds. "Wow you must have been thirsty!" said Kiyo. William, without a haste, went back to rest on Kiyo's bed. "Thank you both for everything. I really appreciate it." said William. "It's not a problem William" said Zatch. Eventually Kiyo and Zatch decided to go to bed as well. Just like Kiyo said, it got much more colder than it was earlier that day. "K-Kiyo can I sleep with y-you tonight? I'm f-f-freezing." said Zatch. "Sure thing." softly said Kiyo, as to not disturb William.

"Thanks Kiyo." said Zatch as he got into bed with the both of them. Zatch was in the middle of the two to stay warm. Though being in between them both, Zatch was still shivering under the covers. "Want to snuggle with me Zatch?" asked Kiyo. Zatch was happy to do so as Kiyo wrapped his arms around Zatch, while Zatch snuggled deeply withing Kiyo's chest. William shifted his position a little and observed what was happening. He saw them both snuggled together and Kiyo even gave Zatch a goodnight kiss to his forehead. This brought a nice warm feeling inside Williams heart. He gave them both a soft smile. "Bonne Nuit Kiyo et Zatch." said William. He didn't hear the next saying from Kiyo to Zatch as he went fast asleep. "I love you Zatch" said Kiyo. From that moment on William knew he'd be friends with him forever.


End file.
